hell in hyrule
by ryux13
Summary: this one takes place in the hyrule of ocarina of time and a few glimpses in to other gameverses


Disclaimer: I own both Devil May Cry and the legend of Zelda: Ocarina of time. I only typed this because I was bored. So please no one get but hurt and send me things like "this is gay Dante and Link will never ever team up" IT IS JUST FOR FUN also it's a what if scenario ok so please enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Plz comment

Hell in Hyrule

By Michael Bryant

Book 1: The Kokiri emerald

Chapter one The Call

As Dante sits at his desk still beaming from his most recent job. At this point he could care less if he got a new job. The reason being he felt that he avenged his mother by killing the demon king, Moondus. He gets up to get a drink when the phone rings, he answers it, "Hello Devil May Cry, Dante speaking. What can I do ya for?" on the other side of the line he hears random battle cry type yelling then a click. "Ok, that was strange," he says as he hangs the phone up. After he fixes his drink the phone rings again he answers, "Hello Devil May Cry, Dante speaking. What can I do ya for?" "Dante my land needs your help," says a highly feminine voice. "Well that's what I am here for," Dante laughed "Who are you anyway and what can I do for you?" "I am princess Zelda," said the voice and you and help us by killing your brother!" Dante dropped his drink. As it shattered on the floor he whispered, "Virgil?" "The one and same," Zelda said, "So will you help my people?" "Where are you and how do I get there," he asked in a serious tone. "I am glad you asked. At midnight in your world a portal of light will open walk though it you will eventually come to my world" Zelda said. "Wait; eventually I really do not like the sound of that" Dante yells in to the receiver. He then hears a click "Hello, hell-o" he says, "Ahh god damn it what have I got myself in to this time" he hangs the phone up looks at the clock it reads 11:30 pm. _"half an hour"_ he tells him self. He walks to the back to grab some gear as he walks to the back he grabs the force edge the sword that basically killed Moondus he goes to the back room opens his cabinet and pulls out his custom handguns ebony and ivory.

As he walks to the front the phone rings when he picks it up and be fore he can say hello Zelda says, "I almost forgot when you get there ask for directions to Kokiri forest." "Kokiri forest got it," Dante says. As he hangs up a powerful wind blows through the building. A crashing noise makes Dante turn around when he dose he sees a two zombie type creatures a hell lust and envy and a banshee also a bat type thing all coming out of a sinister looking portal. AS he looks around at the creatures "Well I didn't know I was hosting a party for freaks. I didn't even have time to set out some beer or snacks. Huh I guess these will have to do" he says as he lets out a violent storm of bullets taking out the bat and the banshee. He holstered his guns and drew his sword. "Let's play ugly," he says as he charges for one of the zombies with the sword and shield. He slashed at it with enough force that the shield and its arm shattered. "HA, guess I don't even know my own strength," he laughed. The thing grunted and started to slash violently Dante dodged and mocked the creature with random faces as well as he occasional flip off. Dante got tired with the dodging so he just stabbed his sword in to its head. The creature shook violently then he fell to the ground and dissolved into reddish fire. "Aww man that better not fuck up my floor," Dante said as he repeatedly shot one of the zombies without a sword and shield. It to dissolved into a reddish fire this time it left a small scorch mark on his floor "Mother fuckers," a pissed off Dante yelled "That's it your all dead!" he throw the force edge he ran to the back after 5 minutes of rummaging he came back with Alistair. He looked around and said as he looked at his trashed shop, "Not again! You are all going to die slowly and painfully" he yelled as he started to go in to his demon form. Bolts of pure electricity flew in all directions as he completed his transformation. As his attackers looked at him in awe he charged faster then they could react. He sliced and diced them all to shreds. He turned back in to his human form and looked at the clock 12:00am_ "just in time"_ as he said it a friendly looking portal opened up "Well here goes nothing he said as he walked in to the portal.

_**What lies ahead fog our hero Dante? Find out in chapter 2: now for the running begins**_


End file.
